


Room-Hates

by DreamsOfPie



Category: Roommates (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Don't read if you haven't played Roommates(Video Game), F/F, F/M, Graffiti, More trouble, New roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsOfPie/pseuds/DreamsOfPie





	Room-Hates

Max's P.O.V

Ah, another day of classes... Oh wait! Thanks to some students that go to a different college pretty much trashed ours a few days ago. And I mean trashed! Broken windows, broken lights, graffiti everywhere, lockers are either laying the floor or are smashed into the wall, it looks like an abandoned school in a horror game.

A knock came from the door followed by Sally's voice. "Max? You awake?" She asks. "Nope, totally sleeping." I answer, Sally lets out a small laugh and tells me to get up. "Dom has something to tell us, important. Something like new roommates." Sally says. "Be right out." I reply, kicking my legs off the bed. I grab a T-shirt and a pair of jeans and slip them on. I check my hair, complete mess. I play around with my hair and it looks better, a bit. I shrug, hey, some girls love the bedhead boys. I grab a pair of socks and put them on. I kick my shoes on and leave my room. I walk downstairs with Rakesh, who has the messy bedhead hair in the world. "Hey Rakesh, you should brush that hair of yours." I joke as I kiss his cheek. 

Rakesh blushes, ever since we had that kiss during the drinking game Isabella showed us, me and Rakesh had ourselves a little relationship. "Shut up, Max. I just woke up and you don't look better yourself." Rakesh says. I chuckle. I walk in the living room. "Finally you two are here." Dominic says. Isabella stares at Rakesh's bedhead hair. "Oh my god Rakesh! It's a rat's nest!" She jokes. "Anyways, I'd like to introduce you to our new roommates." Dominic adds. Three cute girls, one hot girl and three boys. "Hi, I'm Tiffany. Tiffany Clareton." One of the cute girls says. She had long wavy hair just like Sally, soft blue eyes and wore a blue camouflage pattern shirt with a pastel blue sweater, Tiffany had pink shorts and pink sneakers. Well isn't she bright? The next girl beside her was silent, but she blasting music so loud I could hear it. "Sorry for her, she prefers to be alone when it comes to introducing herself. She's Josephine Lillian." The nerdy girl says. "I'm Abigail." 

After the introductions, I helped Cody, the punk boy with unpacking his stuff. "So you're apart of a band too, huh?" I say. "Totally." Cody says."RAKESH!!!" Isabella yells. "Oh no, Rakesh got too creative and painted Isabella's property again....


End file.
